I Still See Him
by pnkngrnD3
Summary: Kari watches as one of the dd's dies. How does she deal with his death? This is for my friend who wanted to see this character die. It's also my first angst. Please r&r. I want to know what you think.
1. The Loss

I Still See Him  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Nobody sue me, I don't have a lot of money.   
  
A/N: This fic was made for my friend, who won't read it because it's a sad story. Oh well, I made it for her, and I'm posting it.   
  
Part 1: The Loss  
  
"TK!" Kari screamed as she watched TK be blasted by Candlemon. He had gone to pick up Patamon, and Candlemon jumped out of nowhere and attacked. Kari wanted to run to him, but Davis held her back. When Candlemon was through, he laughed and walked away.   
Davis let go of Kari. She ran to TK, hoping with all her heart he was still alive.  
Davis and Ken ran after her. Cody and Yolei were behind them. When Kari got to him, she screamed. He was dying. Davis and Ken picked him and carried him to the TV in that area. Yolei and Cody walked with Kari. Davis and Ken opened the digi-port and went to the real world with TK. When they did, Kari dropped to her knees and cried. She had watched him be blasted. The others had all looked away.   
"Cody, you go ahead. I'm staying with Kari. Tell Davis and Ken to call 9-1-1," Yolei said.   
"How do we explain how he was burned?" Cody asked.   
"It was a cooking accident."  
"From head to toe?"  
"I don't know! You or Ken will come with something. Go!"  
"All right."  
Cody went to the real world. Davis and Ken did what they were told.  
When they heard the ambulance coming to Kari's house, she and Yolei appeared. Kari was still crying. The scene played over and over in her mind.  
She didn't notice the paramedics arrive. They took TK to the hospital.   
TK's mom was called and told what had happened. She picked up Kari, Davis, Cody, Ken, and Yolei.  
When they arrived at the hospital, they received the worst news. "Your son, TK, has passed away. The burns were severe and weren't treated quick enough," the doctor told TK's mom. She started crying. Kari fell into a trance. TK was gone. She'd never see him again. No, she refused to believe it. It was a mistake. Someone else had died. Yeah, that was it.   
Kari went into the room where TK was put into. He was awake, and looked like he was never burned. Yet, his burned body was there too. Kari refused to notice it. "They said you were dead," she told him. "They're wrong, because I see you."  
"I am dead, Kari."  
"No, you're not. Dead people don't talk."  
"Only you can see me, Kari."  
"What?" She was confused. She was talking to TK. He wasn't dead. Why was he saying this?  
"I'm dead, and only you can see me. You aren't letting me go. You won't accept the truth. You saw me being burned. You have to accept that I'm dead."  
"No!" She still had no idea why he was saying this. "It's not true. You're alive!"  
"No, I'm not."  
"Yes, you are."  
Yolei stuck her head in. "Kari? Who are you talking to?"  
"TK," she told her.   
"Oh. You're saying good-bye. I'm sorry. The others are here with TK's dad." Yolei walked away.   
Kari turned to TK and smiled. "Isn't she silly? She didn't notice you."  
"Because I'm dead," TK explained. He knew Kari wouldn't let him go. He knew she had seen him die. It was hard, and she refused to accept the truth.   
Tai poked his head in. "Kari, we have to leave." He walked up to TK's body and put his hand on one of TK's arms. "Good-bye. The team won't be the same."  
Tai walked Kari out of the room. "Can TK come with us, Tai?" Kari asked.   
"TK's dead, Kari," Tai said gently.  
"No he's not."  
"You need some rest."  
Kari looked around. Ken was comforting a crying Yolei, Cody was thinking, Davis was zoning out, Sora was hugging Matt, TK's mom and dad were crying, Joe was calling Mimi, and Izzy was praying. Ken soon began to cry. He realized he'd never apologized for whipping TK in the face. Yolei told him TK wasn't the one to hold grudges. "I'm sure he forgave you," she told him.   
Mrs. Kamiya was waiting outside. She was upset for Kari because she knew she and TK were best friends. Kari and Tai got in the car and were driven home.  
  
How does Kari deal with TK's death at home? Will she see TK again? What will the others think? What will happen to Kari's light with the dd of hope gone? Please review. This is my first angst. I want to know if it's sad. If you thought this part was sad, get the Kleenex for the next parts. Which may take a while to post, cause I've got a lot of school projects to work on. pnkngrnD3  



	2. Seeing Him

I Still See Him  
  
Part 2: Seeing Him  
  
It was Saturday, the day after TK died. Matt, his mom, and his dad were spending the day together. Yolei and Ken were spending the day in the park mainly crying and comforting each other. It had been obvious that they liked each other, but now they were really showing it. Joe and Izzy picked up Mimi from the airport. The three of them spent the day together at Highton View Terrace. Davis played soccer with his friends. Cody did kendo with his grandfather, but even his grandpa couldn't cheer him up. Tai asked Sora over to his house. Sora agreed since Matt was spending the day with his family.   
"I'm glad you came over Sora," Tai told her. "I think there's something wrong with Kari. She keeps acting like TK never died. I don't know how to talk to her. I'm so afraid that I'll hurt her if I tell her that TK's dead. I thought at first it was just shock, but now I'm not sure. She speaks as though he's right in front of us." Tai looks towards his and Kari's room.   
"I'll ask her about it, Tai," Sora says. She walks into Kari's room.   
~ Minutes before ~  
"So, TK, what do you want to do? Do you want to sit on the couch and watch movies? Hey, why don't we go to the park. Yolei and Ken will be there. I'm sure they'd want to see you. I just don't know why they think you're dead," Kari said as she combed her hair.   
TK sighed. He tried to convince her that he was dead. It was just no use. She didn't want to let him go. "Kari, I'm dead. You have to let me go. I'm no longer alive. Everyone is beginning to worry about you."  
"Why? I'm not sick. I'm perfectly fine. For some reason, they all think you're dead. They should worry about themselves."  
TK sighed. It was no use. 'How am I supposed to tell her that everyone thinks she is nuts? I don't want to hurt her. She probably wouldn't believe me anyway.'  
~ Real Time ~   
Sora opened the door slightly. "Kari can I come in?"  
"Sure."  
"I wanted to talk to you Kari."  
"About what?"  
"About TK."  
"He's fine. He's in front of my closet. Can't you see him?"  
"He's dead, Kari."  
"TK says the same thing. This is a joke you guys are playing, right? Man, you guys know how to act."  
"It's not a joke, Kari."  
"Sure it is. You guys ignore TK and tell me he's dead. TK follows me everywhere and tells me he's dead. I know what you guys are up to, but April Fools' day was about a month ago."  
Sora had had it. Kari thought it was all a joke. "TK IS DEAD! IT IS NOT A JOKE! YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT IT!."  
"Get out of my room!" Kari couldn't stand her. How dare Sora yell at Kari. "Get out of my room, Sora!"  
"Gladly!" Sora walked out of the room. Kari slammed the door behind her.   
"I sure told her, didn't I, TK?"  
TK sighed once more. It was going to be a long day.  
In the kitchen, Tai and Sora were talking about what happened in the bedroom. Sora had calmed down and told the whole story. Tai stood up. "That's it. I'm going to talk to her," he said.   
Sora stood as well. "I'm coming too. I promise not to yell at her this time."  
"All right."  
They walked into the bedroom. Kari was talking to TK.  
"You still haven't told me what you want to do, TK."  
"Kari, TK's dead. Stop talking like he's really there," Tai said.   
"He is there, Tai. Can you all stop playing this prank? It's becoming mean."  
Sora spoke up. "Kari, we're not playing..."  
"I told you to get out, Sora," Kari interrupted.  
"Why are you acting this way, Kari?" Tai asked, worried about his little sister. She never spoke like that. There was so much coldness in her voice.   
"Because he's not dead! Both of you, GET OUT!"  
Tai and Sora left the room. They were hurt, sad, worried, shocked, angry, and scared.   
TK could no longer stand it. He wanted her to let go of him. He wanted her to see the truth. He didn't want to see her end up crazy. "Kari, there's something I have to tell you. I love you. I have known this for a while. I'm telling you this because you need to let me go."  
Kari stared at him, confused and shocked.   
"If you don't let go of me, you'll go crazy and snap at everyone who tells you that I'm dead. Just like Tai and Sora. Deep down, you know I'm dead."  
"I won't accept that," Kari said. She needed proof, not words.   
TK walked over to her. He leaned in to kiss her. Kari felt him go through her. She knew he was dead.   
"Oh no. You are dead." With that, TK disappeared. Kari fell to her knees and cried. He was gone. He was really gone.   
Tai and Sora ran into the room. Tai hugged his crying little sister. "He's gone. He's really gone, Tai. I saw him, though. He told me he loved me and that I knew he was dead. Then he tried to kiss me, but he just went through me." She started sobbing.  
"It'll be all right, Kari. It'll be all right." Tai looked at his crying sister. He couldn't stand to see her like this.   
Sora looked at Tai and Kari. She didn't know what to do. "I'm going home. There's nothing I can do. You two should talk," she said as she went to get her coat.   
"Bye, Sora," Tai said.  
"Bye, Tai."  
  
What will happen to Kari now that she has accepted TK's death? How will everyone else be effected? Find out in Part 3. Sorry it took so long to get this part up. School work held me back. That and writer's block. Please review. pnkngrnD3   



	3. 

I Still See Him  
  
Part 3: Feel of Darkness  
  
Sora left ten minutes ago. Tai was still holding a crying Kari. Suddenly, Kari lifted her head. "Tai, can I be alone for a while? I need to be by myself."  
Tai looked at his sister with worry in his eyes. "All right. I'll tell you when dinner's ready."  
"Thanks."  
Tai left the room. Kari knew he didn't want to leave her alone. She just didn't want him to be in more pain than he would be.   
Kari felt her light. It was dimming. She no longer had hope, TK, to light her. She was losing her light when she let TK go. She knew she would die. She could feel the darkness crawl in her body, taking her over, eating away at her light.   
She didn't care. TK was dead. She might as well be too. Light can't exist without hope. TK was hope. Kari can't live without him. So, what was the point of fighting Death if it was meant to get her. TK was everything her light stood for. If she had no hope, TK would be there, and her light would shine.   
'If I'm going to die, I am not going to die in Tai's arms,' Kari had thought. This was why she sent him away.   
Kari laid down on the floor and looked at the ceiling. The darkness was growing stronger. She started to let tears fall down her cheek. With each tear that escaped, a little bit of light was with it. She thought that if her light escaped, she would die sooner. The sooner she died, the faster she'd be with TK.   
The darkness had reached her heart and was in her mind. It taunted her with memories of TK not wanting her to give up fighting. Kari knew this was one fight that she would lose. She didn't have TK there. One memory was replayed in her mind over and over. It was of TK telling her she had to fight the darkness. She knew she couldn't now. She was too weak. She couldn't provide you with enough light to see your hand in front of your face in a basement. Kari couldn't fight. She didn't want to fight. She wanted to die.   
"I want to die," Kari softly whispered. "Come on, Darkness. Take my life. I want it to end."  
Tai knocked on the door. "Kari, dinner's ready."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Please eat something, Kari."  
"I can't. I'm not hungry."  
"When will you be hungry?"  
"Maybe in a little while."  
"All right."  
'Poor Tai. I won't have dinner. I probably won't live much longer.' Kari thought.  
Kari looked back at the ceiling. She felt her light slowly go out. She said to herself, "I'm coming, TK. I'm coming."  
She felt her light, her body, her mind, her soul, and her heart being choked by darkness. With her last breath she said, "Light is gone."  
Tai had heard Kari talking to herself. He ran into her room. She was dead. Kari was laying on the floor with her eyes closed. Her face was stained with tears. Tai noticed that they had a slight glow to them. He realized that in each tear was a bit of light.   
Tai looked at his dead sister. He kneeled next to her and started shaking her. He knew she was dead, though. He was crying and shaking her saying, "Kari, wake up! Don't die! We need you! Don't die! Wake up, please! KARI!"  
Kari hadn't opened her eyes. She hadn't said anything. She was just laying there on the floor.   
Tai hugged his dead sister. "I love you, little sister."  
If only she could say "I love you, big brother," back to him. She couldn't, though.   
Tai let go of Kari. He picked up the phone and called all of the other digi destined. When he told them what happened they all, except Mimi, agreed to come over. Mimi told Tai that she wished she lived in Odaiba instead of the United States so she could go over there. Tai said it was all right and that it wasn't her fault. When he called all the digi destined, he called the paramedics even though he knew they couldn't help her or save her.   
When everyone arrived, they all talked to Tai and comforted him. Matt and Tai talked about losing their younger siblings. Tai's mom and dad had arrived home. When the paramedics got there, Tai stayed home. His parents went to the hospital. When they left, Tai told them everything.   
"She wanted to be alone. I left. Then she wouldn't eat. Then I heard her talking to herself. When I walked into the room, she was dead."  
Izzy told him, "Azulongmon said that the light inside is hope. The two can't exist without each other. I guess that once Kari accepted TK's death, she lost her light. The darkness must have taken over, killing her."  
"It's all my fault. If I had stayed with her and given her strength, maybe..." Tai trailed off and started to cry again. "I've lost my little sister!"  
Matt walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know what you're going through. I lost TK. I'm still getting over the pain. I was like that at first. It's not you're fault. Kari and TK were connected. If one died, the other would die."  
"Matt's right, Tai," Sora said.  
Joe spoke up, "Why don't we make a TK and Kari memorial. We can talk about all the happy times we had with them. It'll ease the pain."  
"Good idea, Joe. If we think about the good times, it's like they're still alive," Yolei said.   
"We have to remember that if we forget someone, they are truly dead. If we remember them, they still live on," Cody told them.   
"You're right. Thanks," Tai said.  
"No problem," they all replied.  
"That's what friends are for."  
  
When Kari opened her eyes, she was in a world of light. In front of her was a door to heaven. Sitting by the door was TK. He looked up at her. She looked at him. "My light died without your hope," she said.  
"Take my hand." He stretched out his hand for hers. "We'll enter together."  
Kari took TK's hand. Light and Hope were once again together. They smiled at one another and walked into heaven. Before they did, they decided to send their fellow digi destined a gift.   
  
Tai and the others were talking about TK and Kari. All of a sudden, two lights entered the room and landed on the table. They were the crests of Hope and Light. Tai took the crest of Light; Matt took the crest of Hope. They looked toward where they thought heaven was and whispered, "Thank you."  
  
  
I hope you all enjoyed that. I always like happy endings. Please tell me what you think.   
pnkngrnD3  



End file.
